Like Romeo and Juliet
by sehogg
Summary: a saiino story
1. Chapter 1

Konoha love

Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1

Ramen shop 

"Sai" I called down the stairs of our apartment to my boyfriend "you ready to leave" sai and I were headed out to meet naruto and hinata for a bowl of ramen at ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Ya Ino Chan u ready to go" sai called back up at me

I head down the stairs "ahhhh there's my beautiful girl" sai gloats I blush

"O stop it baby" I coo at him as he pulls me into a kiss.

"Were gonna be late" I giggle and tell him as I kiss him back "lets go before you get to horney and we leave hinata and naruto wondering what happened to us".

Sai laughs "ok but you owe me" he scolds

I lightly push him out the door

Twenty minutes later we were at ichiraku's ramen shop and naruto was already ordering his 8th bowl of ramen while sai and I had finished our one shared bowl of ramen a few minutes earlier and hinata was nervously twirling her fingers around and looking at her boyfriend eating bowl after bowl of ramen

"Naruto Kun" I say to naruto "your gonna get fat if you eat that much ramen"

"Nuh uh" he tells me I just shake my head.

"Hey hinata Chan your gonna have to learn how to make ramen if you stay with this knucklehead" I joke.

"Well since it doesn't look like naruto is gonna finish eating any time soon sai and I are going to go home now ok"

Hinata nods and naruto with noodles being sucked into his mouth nodded as well sai and I leave to go back home and have some alone time.

I grin as sai and I near the door of our house growling playfully I push him through the door and drag him up to our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 true love and proposal

Like Romeo and Juliet

Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter2

True love and proposal

My god we had a great night we had our alone time Sai and I, which was great.

"Sai I love you" I tell him the next morning as I make breakfast.

"Not as much as I love you" he replies back to me a big grin on he handsome face.

I giggle as I bring him his breakfast kissing him on the mouth with my plate in my hand.

He pulls me down onto his lap putting my plate on the table "share mine with me baby" he says and sits me on his lap" I'll feed you" ok I giggle as I straddle him.

He takes a bit of the rice and eggs I made and brings it to my mouth.

I eat that bite and then take the fork from him and feed him we both finish off the plate of rice eggs.

When were done he takes my hands and puts them behind his head then putting his hand around my stomach he says "Ino you know I love you with all my heart and will never leave you will you do me the pleasure of marrying me and becoming my wife".

I gasp speechless then smiling as widely as possible I say "YES I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU SAI".

He smiles and kisses me that's wonderful to make it official he reaches into his pocket on his pants and pulls out a engagement ring and gently slides it onto my finger.

I beam at him then look at the beautiful ring I start to cry tears of joy

I was a jounin that was going to marry her boyfriend of two years I was overjoyed.

I kiss my new FIANCE with as much passion and love as I could muster.

I was the happiest and luckiest kunouchi alive I was loving it.

Suddenly sai picks me up holding me under the head and under the legs he carries me to the couch.

"Sorry Ino love just practicing for our honeymoon".

I tell him I don't mind then add that I can't wait to brag about this to Sakura and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Like Romeo and Juliet

Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3

Wedding plans and surprises

Now that I was engaged it meant wedding plans and help with it Hinata Chan and Sakura Chan volunteered to help me.

"Ino Chan what kind of food do you want the guests to eat" Hinata asked me.

"Well miso ramen for all the ramen like your boyfriend Hinata" I answer smiling.

"And whatever kind of food Sasuke Kun eats" I say to Sakura so she could add her boyfriends favorite food to the list.

"Put barbeque on the list for shikamaru, chouji, and asuma sensei".

While we were making all these plans Sai comes in grabs me around the waist pulls me to him and kisses me "I have a surprise for you" he whispers in my ear.

Come with me he says hinata Chan and sakura Chan can come too he says and sakura glares at her teammate and cracks her knuckles.

Sai leads us to the backyard of our house were there is a big box with holes in the top on the porch "open it" he says smiling at me.

I sit down with my fiancé and best friends surrounding me I lift off the lid and look in to see ADORABLE little puppy staring up at me.

"O SAI YOU DIDN'T" I yell and turn around and hug him.

He smiles "I thought you would like the little guy", I bend down and pick the puppy out of the box and hold him to my chest as hinata and sakura coo at him and pet him I grin and kiss sai on the cheek.

"What are you going to name him" they all ask me" I will name him Minato" I answer smiling and cuddling the puppy.

"Great name for him" they answer nodding their heads in agreement

"Now lets get back to planning my wedding everyone" I saw to sakura and hinata "you too if you want baby" I say to sai my fiancé.

"Whatever you chose our wedding to be like I will be fine with" sai says kissing me "you don't need me helping you I'll go look up a cookbook and try to make us some dinner ok baby" he says kissing my cheek before he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Like Romeo and Juliet

Like Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 4

Sickness and happiness

The next morning after planning our wedding with sakura Chan and hinata Chan I wake up next to sai with nothing but the bed sheets covering us he's still sleeping so I get up and throw on a bathrobe. As soon as I do that im overcome by nausea and run to the bathroom were I throw up.

"Ino hunny you ok" sai asks he had heard me throwing up

"I don't know I answer but I'm going to go to the store and get some medicine" I already had a feeling that I knew why I was throwing up.

I went to the store and headed down the aisle for pregnancy tests I grabbed the best one bought it and went home.

I took the test and it should up blue "sai" I call from the bathroom please come here for a moment I was starting to get exited.

He walks in "what is it baby" he asks seeing the exited look on my face" SAI IM PREGNANT" I yell and jump up.

He looks shocked at first then he looks exited "really you are" he asks gleefully "im going to be a daddy" he asks I nod yes.

"WHOPPEEEEEEEEEEEE" he yells, picking me up and twirling me around in circles before bringing me back to the ground and kissing me hard on the lips.

I grin and kiss him back im glad you're exited about this.

I can't wait to brag about this to naruto Kun sai shouts and I just smile.

Don't make him feel to bad sai he and hinata haven't gotten as you and I with marriage and babies he's barely become hokage.

Ok I wont brag to much but I will brag he says as Minato the puppy comes bounding in the room and jumps on me pushing me down.


End file.
